


my honor for yours

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Drabble, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Bilbo sets out to fix a misdeed by the goblins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Hobbit' nor am I profiting off this.

There’s such a rush to get out of the goblin tunnels, and then immediate relief to be outside once more, Bilbo doesn't notice it.

Then comes the business of being chased by Azog, and suddenly being carried off by the Eagles. The safety of the carrock is a welcome relief. Still, the silence is jolting and Bilbo notices then, the horrible change in the dwarves. 

Gandalf comes to stand beside him, leaning heavily against his staff, sighing.

"Goblins are such terrible creatures," he murmurs, shaking his head, "I'm afraid nothing can be done right now. It's best we move on - I've a place we can find shelter." 

There's little argument as Thorin lifts his head, face stony. 

"There will be time for mourning later whenever we've reached a safe distance from the orcs." 

Bilbo trails behind his companions, peering around Gandalf to observe as they walk.

Thorin's previously long hair is now jagged and uneven; Kili's hair clasp useless as his hairs too short for the intended use; Fili's mustache braids gone. 

One end of Balin’s forked beard has been chopped off, the back of his head sporting a bright red bald spot. Dwalin's beard is haphazard and uneven. 

Óin’s twisted braids are gone; Gloin's long bushy beard missing sections of it.

Dori's once intricate braids are destroyed. The beads have been replaced by a leather band, housing a single braid.

Nori’s three points are gone; his hair hanging loosely down his back with several bald spots.

Ori's bangs are chopped and hang well above his eyebrows. 

Bifur’s long beard has been reduced to nothing more than stubble.

The ends of Bofur’s long twisted mustache are gone.

Bombur's beard is cut down the middle, hanging awkwardly down his sides in two halves.

-

The dwarves stop fussing over their hair and beards. Bilbo watches worriedly as the dwarves pick at their food over Beorn's house. 

Bilbo rolls his enormous mug between his palms as he canvases the table, past the animals and bedrooms. He abandons the mug at the bottom of a massive ladder leading up to a hay loft. 

Nori sits, scowling into a small mirror. The look only deepens as Bilbo sits down next to him. 

"Are you hungry? I could bring some bread and honey, or we have mead." Bilbo offers.

"I don't want food," Nori snaps, and shoves the mirror back into his pocket, "I want my hair back."

Nori turns, giving a full view of all the bald spots.

"I've not enough hair left to cover it." Nori stands, face impassive as he heads for the ladder. "Will our host trade anything for elven silverware?"

-

The next day finds Bofur chewing on his pipe while he stares at a carving.

"I meant for this to be a goblin," Bofur says, rolling it between his fingers. "I may turn it into a courting gift, or a rejecting gift."

The laugh comes out weak.

-

Bilbo struggles with sleep that night, despite the warmth of the hay and protective promise of their host.

Finally, he sighs and rises with a determination. 

Bilbo stays up long into the night working and cursing. He swipes furiously at his burning eyes, hissing as he once again pricks his finger.

"Do you have any scissors, Gandalf?" Bilbo mumbles to the table, glancing at the rising sun peeking in through the windows.

"Whatever do you need these for?" Gandalf asks, though he rises to search. 

"Even a hobbit needs secrets."

Bilbo walks away, fumbling to braid his lengthy curls. 

-

Bilbo faces the company with violet bags beneath his eyes and a queasy stomach. The company stares expectantly as he holds out an armful of cloaks and scarves.

"My stitching is a bit clumsy," he says apologetically, "The goblins were nasty creatures to dishonor you so. Please consider this an exchange of my honor for yours." 

Gandalf eyes the clumsily chopped braids sat atop the cloaks and scarves.

"Your stitching skills are not the only clumsy thing about you."

Still, he chuckles as he steps aside for the rush of dwarves.

**Author's Note:**

> I have three hours to kill. 
> 
> So, reposting of old stories.


End file.
